


You'll Never Last

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabbles, Light Bondage, M/M, Quiet Sex, Teasing, Tumblr Prompts, naval training, sex challenges, sleeves sex, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: James faces up to Thomas's challenge admirably.





	You'll Never Last

James takes a deep breath and waits. He can win this.

“You’ll never last.” Thomas laughs, He licks his way down James’s chest, teasing his nipple coyly with his tongue.

“You’re so sure.” James scoffs. He’s been hauled in front of the admiralty before; he can withstand Thomas’s idea of torture, torture solely designed to make him surrender.

Thomas just laughs and grazes his teeth over his other nipple. James resists the strong temptation to groan as his cock stirs. 

Thomas skims his hand over the front of his breeches, teasing him with his nails. 

James digs his fingers into his palms. He can wait this out. He  _can._

He gazes up at his wrists, tangled in his sleeves. Tied in them really. Thomas had taken him by the wrists, smoothed his fingertips over his skin and said, ‘I have an idea if you’re game for a challenge?’

So here he was, flat on his back, Thomas teasing his cock between his splayed thighs, with his hands bound in his long sleeves drawn above his head. And neither of them are allowed to make a sound.

That was Thomas’s idea too. To make it more exciting.

James shakes his head silently to himself. As though they need anything to make this more exciting to him. But Thomas, well, Thomas enjoys games such as these and James is more than willing to go along with him.

Thomas licks along the underside of his cock and James stares resolutely at the ceiling.  _That’s very nice_ , he thinks.  _It’s very very nice that Thomas is so good at doing this_.

_This being sucking your cock._

_Thomas fucking Hamilton is so good at sucking your cock_. He turns his head and buries his face in his sleeve, stifling his amusement.

Thomas draws off to give him an accusatory look. James just takes a deep breath and goes back to staring at the ceiling.

Thomas returns to his cock with a determined look. But the way he’s so determined just makes James more amused. He holds his sleeves over his face as Thomas takes him deeper, hollowing his cheeks, altering his position slightly. Thomas breathes heavily through his nose, dragging his tongue along the weight of James.

James floats. He’s aware of pleasure surrounding his body, Thomas’s hands on his thighs. Thomas’s tongue growing more frantic against his cock, his hips arching into Thomas’s mouth. Thomas’s mouth moves more hungrily upon him, urging to give in, until James comes with a long wordless sigh.

Thomas draws off with an exasperated sigh. “How the fuck are you doing this?” He gazes at James with faint annoyance in his clear blue gaze.

James smirks in satisfaction. “You should have joined the navy.” He says innocently. “Maybe you’d be able to hold out as well.”

Thomas flops over on his back with a sigh. “Smug wretch.”

James snickers.

“It really is unfair.” Thomas complains. “You should have lost that easily.” He rests an affectionate hand on James’s chest before reaching up to free his wrists.

James gives him a sardonic look as he brings his arms down around Thomas, capturing him in a close embrace. “You have no idea what I’m capable of, do you?”

Thomas presses his fingertips to his collarbone, leaning in for a kiss. “No, I suppose not.”

James leans his head in next to Thomas’s and closes his eyes. It’s just as well Thomas doesn’t know what he’s capable of. He prays Thomas will never have to know the depths of the potential darkness dwelling in him. Most likely he never will.

His knuckles are still bruised from the last fight he got into over the Hamilton name. It’s not the first time he’s waged war in their name, and James suspects it won’t be the last.

He presses a kiss to Thomas’s brow and doesn’t care.


End file.
